


Captain Tyin Knots Vs. Mr. Walkaway

by TheChelsness



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Mild Explicit Language, Smut, Vampire!Yang, pure unadulterated smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChelsness/pseuds/TheChelsness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 3 & 4 is where the sin is if that's why you're interested lol. </p><p>A collection of shorts from a Tumblr prompt meme and whatever else I feel like writing really. The first 2 were requests and this is where I'll be posting my RWBY one-shots/shorts so ratings and such are subject to change as I add works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Promise [Bumbleby]

After the first two months, the night terrors had began to subside. It had been a week since the last time Taiyang had been woken by the screaming to come rushing in, dousing her in ice cold water that just burst into steam as her semblance burned out of control. When she was young it would happen in her sleep, unprompted by nightmares,until Qrow had taught her to control it better, but it never flared to this intensity. Taiyang had done some asking around and taught her how to perform reality checks whenever she began to realize she was stuck in that nightmare. Within a few days she had mastered this skill, but a new nightmare took it's place, one that she would have traded for the terrors if she had no regard for her father's peace of mind. She sat bolt upright, not burning inhumanly hot with rage, but in a chilling cold sweat, alone. Tears streamed freely from her eyes as she curled back into the agony that sleep had become. It was cruel that just three months ago these would have been such sweet dreams.

 

Ironwood finished fitting the cybernetic arm as she read over the note from Weiss. Words of encouragement, of genuine care and concern, of what she thought would be some comfort. She did her best to curl the corners of her mouth into some kind of smile, but the action was so foreign to her now. Undoubtedly, Weiss would subject him to the spanish inquisition about how she was doing, if she was in good spirits, if she was ok. She wasn't in good spirits, she wasn't ok, and she could only hope that he wouldn't make the same comment about the dark circles under her eyes to Weiss as well. As instructed, she opened and closed the bionic hand, bent the metal joint at the elbow, gripped and accidentally crushed a small rock. It would take a lot of training to fully master the new limb, not to gain strength, but to learn to control it. It was always control. Control her emotions to control her semblance. Control her dreams. Control her bionic hand because she lost the real one to save…

 

"I'm sorry. I have to go." She abruptly left Ironwoood, her father, and uncle in stunned silence as she left the house, tears once again welling over at the thought. Unable to restrain the anger and sadness quickly overwhelming her, she slammed the new fist into a boulder, semblance flaring to almost the same intensity as that night. Conscious of that particularly familiar surge and the memory attached, she crumpled to the ground, dissolving into the first and only full meltdown she would have. Qrow made it to her first, pulling her into an embrace in spite of the unearthly heat radiating from his niece. He was telling her to breathe, telling her everything would be ok, telling her she was almost out of the woods. "IT'S NOT OK! SHE LEFT AND NOTHING IS OK!" Qrow, recognizing what she was talking about, let her go and turned to go back into the house. He stopped just behind a stunned Taiyang,

 

"That sounds familiar. Like father like daughter, huh Tai?"

 

When training began, she seemed to sleep more soundly. She purposely worked to extreme exhaustion to fall into a quiet, dreamless sleep. She had mastered the reality checks for when she did begin to dream, but unfortunately by the time she realized she was dreaming, it was already too late and she woke up alone. They were such mundane, everyday situations that the only reason she thought to stop and check, was when she saw that little black bow. As such, she started doing the checks even during waking hours. Finally, after another month, she had mastered full lucid dreaming and could get a full nights sleep.

 

She was training in the backyard when she heard her fathers panicked voice telling someone that they couldn't see her. Qrow angrily explaining that whoever it was had already done enough damage, to leave her alone. The back door slammed open and a voice she recognized instantly even though it felt like ages since she'd heard it echoed through the woods.

 

"YANG!"

 

Yang had fallen to her knees, crying as she held her real hand up to her face. "So stupid. I should have checked an hour ago," she mumbled. Another set of fingers laced between her splayed ones and gripped hard, sending a slight jolt of pain through the bruised knuckles. Pain check was always a surefire last resort and Yang suddenly couldn't breathe. For the first time since this all began, the arms that held her brought comfort. She did not contradict the soft albeit choked voice that told her it would be ok. Blake tried to pick Yang up to talk to her properly, but Yang clutched even tighter. " _Please!_ Don't leave, I…I love you, Blake."

 

"Yang, look at me." Yang slowly looked into the tear filled golden yellow eyes before her. "I love you and I'll never leave again. I promise."

 

 


	2. A Love Bite [Bumbleby]

When asked about it, Yang resolutely claims it was an accident…but it was sheer curiosity that got the better of her. Ever since the laser pointer incident and the many standoffs with Zwei, Yang was curious as to just how many more cat like qualities Blake possessed. There were a few times she had to quickly close open scroll searches of "what do cats like" to avoid being caught and potentially hurting a certain someone's feelings. 

 

Ruby was tinkering with crescent rose while Yang sat against a large tree watching. Blake had taken up her usual spot, resting in Yang's lap, with a good book. They were waiting on Weiss to say her farewells to her sister before going back to the arena. It was a warm lazy sort of afternoon, even with all the excitement of the Vytal festival buzzing around them. Yang's attention was drawn to Blake as she turned a page in her book. If she didn't know what was under that little black bow, she would have missed it. The slightest hint of a _twitch_. It would have been mistaken for a trick of the breeze if there was one.

 

She did know better; she knew a set of adorable black cat ears were disguised under that bow. She had only ever seen them once and that was because she threatened to tell the whole school about them if Blake didn't show her in the privacy of their dorm room. Of course she would never have done such a thing, and from the sassy look she got in response, she had the suspicion Blake knew that as well. So she was graced with a peak at the kitty ears, but she had never touched them. Certainly never softly scratched at their base, which according to every site she'd read was something cats greatly enjoyed.

 

Of course just the act its self could upset Blake, but it would be ten times worse if there was anybody around to witness. So Yang looked around discretely, making sure there were no other eyes around other than Ruby. With the coast clear, she stretched her arms high above her head, theatrically yawning to emphasize the action. It caused another soft _twitch_. Yang very tenderly placed her hand at the edge of the bow, where she knew an ear would be, lazily and oh so gently scratching. She didn't know what kind of reaction to expect, but no reaction was on the bottom of things she expected to happen. She continued to softly scratch Blake's ear as she leaned her head back against the tree she was sitting under. A slow smile crept across her face as the distinct sound of satisfied purring drifted up from her partner. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, nearly dozing off listening to that steady purring. Her eyes snapped open again when teeth gently closed on her fingers. They both blinked at each other for a moment before Blake let Yang's fingers free from the loose hold. A slow blush was creeping into Blake's cheeks as Yang grinned in ernest.

 

"Oh my God. Was that a love bite?!" Yang teased, causing Blake's blush to deepen.

 

"Shut up!" Blake punched Yang's shoulder playfully, sending the brawler into a fit of giggles.

 

"Does that mean you love me?" Yang was wiggling her eyebrows, still grinning.

 

Blake smirked before pulling Yang by the back of the neck into a time stopping kiss. " _That_ means I love you." Blake was throughly satisfied by the deep shade of crimson Yang had turned and resumed her place in the speechless blonde's lap.


	3. Watermelon [Bumbleby]

"Are you done?" Blake asked through labored breathing; they were both panting and sweating from their efforts. Somehow, in the tangled struggle, they ended up on the floor. Blake had Yang pinned flat on her back in two ways. Wrists ground forcefully into the carpet and strap-on buried to the hilt inside the still slightly struggling blonde. Yang opened her mouth to respond, but Blake drove her hips forward hitting a particularly deep spot so that all Yang could manage was a yelp that tapered off into a moan.

"That question didn't need to be answered with words." Blake's head was spinning in her seat of power as Yang's semblance flared, eyes burning red with passion. Blake may have been in the position of power, but Yang was still badly misbehaving. Sure, she could dominate Yang all night if she really wanted to, but Yang also had the stamina to fight her all night long too. Those nights were intense in their own way, but tonight Blake was craving submission. Submission from Yang needed to be earned, and even after it's granted, she was still a naughty sub.

Several minutes passed in the stalemate. Yang was trying to wriggle her wrists free, but Blake had too strong of a hold on them. Her struggling producing an ever so slight amount of friction against the member still throughly buried in her now overly aroused core. They locked eyes, Yang's still crimson with desire. Blake watched as they cooled from that fiery defiance back to lilac, and there it was. The exchange of power, the submission.

Blake leaned down and kissed her partner deeply in reward, but Yang caught Blake's lower lip between her teeth as her hands firmly grasped Blake's ass. Another rough thrust caused Yang to release, but Blake also fully withdrew from Yang's slick folds, eliciting a sharp gasp and a long whine. Blake pulled Yang to her knees, walking in slow circles around her quarry as she untied the bow on top of her head. Yang shivered as the soft silk ribbon securely tied her hands behind her back.

"If you can't keep your hands to yourself, then you don't get to use them at all." Yang actually smirked at this. Blake didn't need to see her face to know, the soft challenging snort gave it away. Normally, this type of behavior would have gotten Yang smacked across the face for her insolence, but this was Yang Xaio Long. Physical pain meant very little as a form of punishment in the face of her slightly masochistic semblance. So Blake pushed Yang over so that she was face down, ass up, a display she took a moment to admire.

"Blaaaaake," Yang whined, impatience and excitement getting the better of her. Blake knelt down, placing a hand over Yang's mouth to quiet her. Her unoccupied hand ghosted over the curve of Yang's upturned ass and finally between her legs. A choked groan begged for release as she ran her finger through the wet mess Yang had become. Blake teased until Yang was finally able to keep quiet, removing the hand that kept Yang's moans confined.

"Much better." Truthfully, Blake would have been bored with a fully obedient partner. Yang was settled for now, but it was only a matter of time before she became willful again and Blake would assert her authority. This was what really got them both off. Blake began proper ministrations to Yang's swollen bud and wasn't at all surprised when the first orgasm rippled through her not long after. Mouth open but still entirely silent.

After a moment to let her partner catch her breath, Blake rested the strap-on against Yang's entrance. Just as she pushed the tip in, Yang rocked back, taking the full length again. Blake gathered the long mane of golden hair in front of her, wrapping it once around her hand and pulled Yang upright. She bit roughly into Yang's exposed neck as she fucked her hard and mercilessly. A cry of pure ecstasy spilled from Yang's lips and it would have been so sweet if it wasn't born from such treachery. As abruptly as Blake began, she stopped, once again buried as deep as she possibly could.

"Is that what you want?" She growled and Yang only whimpered softly in response. "You'll get it eventually, but you'll get nothing if you don't- be-have." She punctuated the last three syllables with three strong thrusts before pushing Yang back onto the floor, hair still wrapped around her clenched fist.

They were both panting again. The design of the toy harness was just right to cause friction enough that Blake knew she would eventually cum too. The recent outburst and heady intoxication of power had Blake's own arousal reaching painful levels. She knew Yang was getting close to that point too if she wasn't there already.

To be sure Yang got to that point, and to relieve a bit of her own tension, Blake set a slow steady pace. She made sure to grind against Yang's ass with each inward thrust, soft breathy moans escaping each time. She could already feel the impending climax beginning to build, and with her brain drowning in a haze of pleasure, she hadn't realized that Yang had started rocking back into each forward thrust. She was too far gone to outright stop and the added pressure felt too good to make Yang stop, so she picked up the pace.

Blake knew neither one of them would last much longer. Yang was nearly sobbing through stifled moans when Blake pulled her up by her hair again. She relinquished her grip on the golden locks in favor of attending to Yang's clitoris as she made good on her promise to fuck the brawler senseless.

"Fucking scream for me," Blake managed to growl out. The second she finished the command, Yang came. Blake's name tearing from her vocal cords, echoing through the room. Blake had to catch her from falling over as she continued to drive hard and fast and Yang was begging her to not stop. Her cries devolved into something primal and the sound of it finally unhinged Blake. She sunk her teeth into Yang's shoulder attempting to ground herself enough to keep the rhythm, but her hips were jerking in time to the waves pleasure that pulsed through her. She managed one final deep thrust before settling back on her knees cradling a throughly spent Yang in her arms.

Blake untied Yang's hands before laying soft kisses along the bite mark she had left. Yang hummed dreamily in her afterglow before turning her head to kiss Blake.

When they broke apart, Yang nuzzled under Blake's chin. "Goodnight."

"We can't sleep here! The bed is right there!"

"Nope. This is fine." Yang grinned feeling the laughter rumble in Blake's chest.

"Alright, come on," Blake managed to pick Yang up and make the whole three feet over to their bed. "Much better." Blake chuckled to herself, Yang was already asleep tucked under her chin again. She wrapped her arms around her lover before joining her in dreamland.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not at all sorry. 
> 
> Oh, and "Watermelon" was going to be Yang's safe word if you were curious about the title.


	4. Beauty and The Beast [Bumbleby]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot loosely based on adamantred's wonderful art here:
> 
> http://adamantred.tumblr.com/post/86179370925
> 
> (Permission to post art granted by artist) 
> 
> This chapter is rated E for SIIIIIIIIIN.

Blake's eyes flew open as she gasped for air. Wiping the cold sweat beading on her brow as she sits up, the last images of her nightmare begin to fade from her memory. Reaching out to her partner for comfort, she discovered that she's alone.

"Yang?" She whispered into the darkness, hoping for a reply she knows will not come. If Yang isn't right beside her, then she's not in the dorm. Blake jumps as the door quietly snaps shut. "Where did you- _Yang_?! Are you ok?!"

Yang limps across the room and crawls gingerly back into bed. "I'm fine," she hisses. "Just went to- ugh, train."

"In the middle of the night?" Blake moves to snuggle up to Yang, but the brawler flinches. "Yang?" Blake could have sworn that Yang's eyes were still red from whatever training she had been doing, but Yang closes them and turns away. Carefully, almost hesitantly, Yang wraps an arm around Blake, gently pulling her girlfriend closer to her.

It's not long before Blake is asleep again, and Yang's eyes fly open now, burning crimson with bloodlust; and that was the problem. She cringes, hard. Trying with all her might to not be consumed by the sound of Blake's heart beating, like a million bass drums all playing in time. The sound of Blake's blood pumping through her veins, like a symphony. The most beautiful music Yang has ever heard and she never wanted it to stop, but it would drive her mad if she could never _taste_ it. Something about Blake affects her in a way that no one else ever has.

Yang didn't sleep at all, her eyes still burning red as the sun rose. She feigns sleep when she feels Blake stir, a stirring that sends lighting through her with every small movement. Blake runs her index finger along the length of Yang's cheek and neck, leaving a trail of searing fire in its path. Blake finally rolls off of Yang and makes her way out of the dorm, down to breakfast. There's time, but not much. As much as she hates to do it, she wakes Ruby.

"What time is it?" Ruby asks sleepily. "It's Saturday, I'm sleeping in."

"Ruby. _Ruby. Wake up._ " Yang's voice is choked and desperate.

Her sister turns over and nearly falls off of her top bunk at the sight of Yang's red eyes mere inches in front of her. " _Again?_ Yang, I can't keep doing this. Weiss is gonna notice the marks. There wasn't anybody drunk enough?" Ruby hops down from her bed and drags Yang into the bathroom.

"I found someone. I just…I can't cheat on Blake like that." Yang answers quietly. "At least I keep my hands to myself with you," she adds sheepishly, closing and locking the bathroom door behind her.

***

Ruby hurries to wash her neck off and pull her pajama top up over her shoulder as Weiss pounds on the bathroom door. "I'm going to break it down if you don't open it. Right. NOW!" Ruby nearly falls out of the doorway, white as a sheet and dizzy. " _What the_ -?!"

"She nearly fainted. I tried splashing some water on her but I think she needs to eat something." Yang says trying to put Weiss at ease.

"I _told_ you not to eat so much junk food. All you ever eat is cookies, let's go." Weiss takes Ruby by the waist and drags her to breakfast.

 

Yang crosses the room to the window and opens it, breathing in a deep breath of fresh air. Finally able to enjoy it without the wild bloodlust completely dominating her thoughts.

"Yang?" Yang closes her eyes and sighs as a new symphony hits her ears. The way Blake says her name is always perfect. She turns to face Blake, a brilliant smile easily erupting at the sight of her lover. "Are you ok? You seemed…different…last night."

Yang's smile falters. Last night was the second time Blake had caught Yang in the midst of her bloodlust. How long could she keep it a secret? "Oh yeah," she says, waving her hand to dismiss Blake's worries. "Just pushed it a little too hard. Needed to rest up after. I'm golden now kitten!" Yang flexes her arms before pulling Blake into a kiss. Those perfect lips, the softest cheek, the warmth of Blake's neck. A dark piece of Yang, kept in the back of her mind as much as possible, relishes in the feel of Blake's pulse under her lips. The soft exhale of breath as Blake leans her head to the side, exposing more of that perfect neck, has Yang's head spinning in an all too familiar sensation. Yang has to pull away from Blake. Ruby's sacrifices were usually enough to keep Yang's bloodlust contained, but Weiss had interrupted this morning.

"I'm sorry, you must be hungry," Blake says and Yang swallows hard, concentrating on cooling the red hot fire scorching through her mind. Of all the things to say at that moment, Blake picked the worst. "I didn't think you'd be awake for a while so I already ate."

"It's ok. I can go catch up with Ruby and Weiss."

"Yeah. I passed them on the way in. Is Ruby ok? She didn't look so good." Blake says picking up a book and Yang swallows hard again.

"She's fine. Too many cookies before bed," and she chuckles, catching Blake in a swift kiss before she leaves.

***

"Scram Ice Queen. I need to talk to my sister." Yang plops into the spot next to Ruby in the cafeteria. Weiss' face screws into a disgusted expression, but she knows she can't argue with Yang's "request". She stomps off to get more food.

"Oo ould be a liddle nicer," Ruby says through a mouthful of steak.

"I couldn't think straight." Yang says, giving Ruby a pointed look.

Ruby swallows her mouthful of food. "No. Yang. I can't help you anymore. It's too much. Look at me! I'm eating steak for breakfast instead of cake!"  

"You know, even in a normal situation, that would be a better breakfast option," Yang says as she lances a piece of the steak. She holds it up to her nose, sniffs it, cringes, and sets it back on Ruby's plate.

"Have you thought about, I don't know, maybe _talking_ to Blake about it. I'm sure she'd understand, I mean…she's…different, too."

Yang nearly spits a mouthful of Ruby's juice she stole all over her sister. "She's not _different_. She's perfect! And I'm…a bloodthirsty beast."

"It's gonna come out eventually, Yang."

"And I'll deal with it then. Why do today what you can put off till tomorrow?" Yang almost sing songs as she hops up from her seat. Weiss comes stomping back just as Yang begins to leave. "Gotta go!" Ruby sighs as she watches her sister saunter off.

"She really doesn't know that we all already know?" Weiss asks setting her plate of fruit down.

"Nope, but it's better this way. It'll happen, probably really soon."

***  

It’s a lazy Wednesday evening, but Blake barely registers the words she’s reading. All the signs Ruby had told her about had popped up over the last few days. The cringing and flinching at any physical contact. The red eyes outside of an active semblance. The immediate draw to the pulse in her neck. Most of all, Yang was absolutely and completely irresistible to Blake.

Yang was always irresistible to Blake, but there was more to it. A kind of intoxication that made Blake _need_ to do anything and everything Yang could possibly ask of her. Ruby had noticed the signs that Blake was feeling the effects of Yang’s glamor about three weeks ago, right after Blake and Yang started dating.

_“Blake!” Ruby nearly shouted as the faunus stared dreamily at her older sister. “Can you help me study?” Blake absently nodded and followed Ruby to the library, emerging from the mental fog as they sat in a quiet corner._

_“How did we get here?” Blake asked, startled to suddenly find herself in the library._

_“We walked. You were busy thinking about Yang,” Ruby says, matter of factly, as if this were perfectly normal._

_“But…” Blake begins, but Ruby cuts her off._

_“It’s ok. It's completely natural...well, supernatural really, but you're not crazy. There’s something you need to know about Yang.”_

_They talked for a while about the issue. The biggest problem wasn't the obvious, but that Yang probably wouldn’t tell Blake until it might be too late._

_“You mean she...kills me?” Blake asked hesitantly._

_“No, but I'm sure it would be startling if she randomly bites you," Ruby explains. “She’s never killed anybody. She just finds people who agree to let her do it. She says it gets pretty intense, like...ummm...you know.”_

_Blake puts two and two together and reaches a horrible conclusion. “So she’s going to cheat on me?”_

_“Oh no! She tried to find someone last night but she couldn't do it. I helped her out.” Ruby says this like it’s normal but Blake isn't entirely sure how she feels about Yang knowing she’s gotten intimate like that with her own sister. “She doesn't do_ that _with me obviously,” Ruby adds quickly as if she could see the conclusion Blake has come to. "Family ties, you know? She doesn't even affect me."_

Blake sighs, eyes flitting back to the top of the page she's been trying to read. "Feeding frequencies, habits, and rituals are varied and diverse, some even exclusive to a particular individual." She made a mental note to ask Ruby how frequently Yang snuck out. It must have been quite often for Yang had been distant again over the past few days, jumping whenever Blake touched her. She absently wondered to herself what it would be like to "help Yang out", as Ruby had put it. If she had any other habits or rituals aside from what had been described to her. In spite of their relationship being fairly new, they already knew they were more than compatible in bed. They almost broke Yang's desk the night they found themselves alone, Ruby and Weiss had gone on an unexpected date. Could things get any more intense? Blake attempts to reel her thoughts back in from such lewd territory to continue reading, but the door bursts open.   

“Nope, really Nora. I'm all set.” Yang tries to close the door behind her but Nora pushes her way in. Had Yang not been talking to someone, she would have seen Blake hastily tuck the book under the mattress.  

“Are you _sure_ you’re sure? Because if you need anything, _anything,_ I’m here for you Yang.”

“I promise, if I need anything, you’ll be the first one I call. I just want to take a shower, alone, Nora. Don't need any help. Call you if I do.” Nora slides back across the hallway into her own dorm and Yang shuts the door. “Shit! Blake!?” She says, nearly jumping out of her skin. She did not expect Blake to be in the dorm. “I _swear_ that was _not_ what it looked like.”

Blake sighed. She knew it wasn't at all what it looked like. Ruby had told her not to directly confront Yang about it, but to try and coax Yang into confessing. She had tried subtlety and she thought it would have happened over the weekend, but subtlety wasn't working. It was time for a new tactic.

“Yang, what is going on?” Blake demands.

“Nothing! I swear. It’s...complicated.” Yang swears under her breath, cursing her glamor. She can usually control it, but when she was running on empty, it ran on full blast; and Yang was currently running on empty. She knew the bloodlust would take over again at any moment. It's why she ran to, what she thought would be, the solitude of the dorm. It usually took her some time to get a handle on her self-control again once it sets in.  

“No. Not just that. Sneaking out, barely looking at me, barely touching me, jumping like you've been shocked when I touch you, and Nora? I know you're not cheating on me, but something _is_ going on.”

Yang, almost automatically, crosses the room to Blake and pulls her into another kiss. It’s the most painful bliss and her stomach flips as Blake threads her fingers through Yang’s hair. Yang can’t help herself, she trails light kisses like fire down Blake’s neck and the groan that escapes from the back of Blake’s throat as she throws her head back triggers the inevitable. Yang’s lips ghost over the pulse point and each hammering beat of Blake’s heart is like an electric charge transferring. It’s too irresistible, and Yang presses her lips fully to Blake's neck, that perfect symphony playing so loud in her ears. The pulse like a hot coal begging to be stoked to a flame. Yang removes her lips and bears her fangs, but suddenly stops. Blake hasn't even flinched; she's so hopelessly lost in the effect of Yang’s glamor that she doesn't even realize what is about to happen.

“Blake,” Yang chokes out, pushing her girlfriend away from her. “Blake, look at me.” Yang is slightly horrified at herself. She was always so careful around Blake or she made it a point to not be around Blake at all, especially during these first few moments.

“ _I see you. What can I do to help? I’ll do anything for you, Yang._ ” Blake purrs as she takes a step towards her, but Yang holds up a hand to stop her.

“No! Blake! _Look at me!_ ” Yang pleads, hoping to snap Blake back to her senses. She’s not sure how much longer she’ll be able to keep what scraps of self-control remain, but she knows she has to make Blake understand what is going on. “ _Blake._ Snap out of it. I don't know how to turn it off when I'm like this.” Yang is nearly crying, and the sight of it seems to bring Blake back to reality.

“Why are you crying? Why are your eyes red?! Yang?!”

Yang shuts her eyes and grits her teeth, the sound of her name ringing in her ears again, distracting and tempting. “Blake...I'm not normal,” she manages to growl out.

“What do you mean?” Blake tries her best to sound like this is her first time hearing any of what she knows Yang is about to tell her.

“Just please hear me out, and when I'm done, I’ll understand if you’ll never see me as anything but a monster.”

“Yang,” Blake says, taking a step forward.

Yang has to shake her head to clear her mind as much as possible. Every time Blake says her name it throws gasoline on a nearly uncontrollable fire. “Stop. Don't come near me. I need you level headed.”

Yang is doubled over, gritting her teeth hard, trying to contain herself and it looks incredibly painful. In that moment, Blake makes a decision. There’s no point in making Yang do this, she already knows what Yang is going to tell her.

“I already know,” Blake says quickly.

“You already know what?” Yang asks. Either Blake already really does know, or she’s gotten too close again and is going to say something sickly sweet. Either way, Yang braces herself for the answer.

“I already know what you are, what’s happening to me around you when you're like this, and what you need to do to stop it. Ruby told me when you and I started dating and I kept getting caught in your glamor.”

Yang clenches her fists, knuckles white against the force of it. “And you still want to be with me?”

“Of course. Yang, I want to help you.”

Yang’s eyes roll so far back that Blake nearly expects to see them reappear from the bottom. It was a phenomenon exclusive to Blake that even Yang herself didn't fully understand. Anytime Blake said her name was always the sweetest sound, but right now it drove her absolutely insane and that final chorus of it pushes Yang over the edge.

“Look, I even took out a book on vampirism to do some research,” Blake says, but Yang isn't listening.  

Blake turning her back to retrieve said book was the best mistake she could have made. Yang’s composure shatters under the heat and pressure of permission granted and she’s directly behind Blake before she can even pick up the book.

Yang pulls Blake against her and Blake feels the world dip and warp. It’s not the same heady intoxication of being fully under Yang’s glamor, but Blake can still feel that driving need. A small nagging in the back of her mind. There's something much more powerful overriding it. Something very real and very charged. Hot breath on her ear causes Blake to shudder and Yang pauses.

“Are you sure?” Yang’s voice is no longer choked. Every word is velvety smooth, but it’s not entirely the voice of a predator.

“W-will it hurt?” Blake stutters as Yang’s tongue swirls over the rapidly beating pulse point on Blake’s neck. The stutter is not out of fear, but of the absolute intensity of every single move either of them make.

"I'd never hurt you, Blake." It's a promise, barely above a whisper. Yang's very teeth ache as she lays kisses along the edge of Blake's yukata. Blake reaches up to push the fabric away, but Yang catches her wrist, pulling Blake even closer. "Please don't be scared." Yang can feel Blake relax into her, hear her rapid pulse slowing slightly.

People were always slightly scared, even if they were incredibly drunk. It was a natural survival instinct that not even her glamor could snuff out. Yang usually didn't care, lost in her own survival instinct to feed, but this is not a random person. This is Blake, her partner, friend, and lover. A fact that has always kept her grounded, more able to control the various tools at her disposal to render her prey willing, even once consumed by bloodlust; she never wanted to manipulate Blake like that. An aspect that made this an entirely new experience for Yang, and she was nearly paralyzed at the electricity that shot between them. Blake reaches up with her free hand, gently cupping the side of Yang's face. She pulls them together in a kiss that rivals any other they've ever shared.  

"I'm not scared," Blake nearly pants, leaning all of her weight against Yang. Anything to counter the feeling of free falling. It snaps Yang out of her paralysis, sending her heightened senses into overdrive. Blake's heart is racing again, but it's not fear. It's something much more primal and everything in Blake is screaming out for Yang. She's heard it before, in others, but always manufactured, born out of Yang's effect. This is pure, unadulterated desire, so maddening that Yang cannot ignore it. Releasing the hold she has on Blake's wrist, she pulls the shoulder of the yukata aside and places a kiss just above the point where shoulder meets neck. Bearing her fangs again, she slowly rests them against Blake's skin, applying as little force as possible.

The moment her teeth fully pierce Blake's skin, Yang lets out a groan. She pulls back, slowly dragging her tongue across the two small wounds. Blake sighs, once again letting her head fall back onto Yang's shoulder. If she hadn't been aware of what was going on, she would have never known Yang had bitten her. For all she would have known, Yang was simply worshiping her neck, which was something Yang already did quite often. This, combined with Yang's now wandering hands, has Blake trembling as she unties her yukata. Every move is an explosion and when Yang's hands finally wander onto Blake's bare skin, it blows any coherent thought from her mind. Fingertips, feather light across her stomach, make a sharp turn south and the base charges detonate. It's too much and not enough.

Yang was the one hopelessly lost now, every sense teeming to the brim with Blake. It was sensory overload, but anything less would have driven her insane with want. The way Blake curls into her and gasps when her hand wanders between those perfect legs amplifies the overload. Yang traces lazy, almost absent minded circles around Blake's clit. Her other hand is busy re-committing every available inch of Blake to memory, that same light drag of her fingertips coaxing an involuntary shiver. Running her tongue from just below an ear along the length of Blake's neck adds the salt of sweat to her taste buds. Everything she does is painfully slow, as if such a deliberately languid pace will suspend time itself and let her bask in the ecstasy forever. Anything to stay so engulfed in the very essence of Blake.   

"Yang," Blake gasps after nearly five minutes of pure teasing. "I know you're busy, but if you don't actually _do_ something about this soon, I might die."   

Yang sharply pulls away from Blake's neck, worry etched across her face. Had she taken too much? Gone too far? She had heard stories of that happening too. It only just now registers that her actual hunger is more than sated.

Blake doesn't need to see the look on Yang's face to know the misunderstanding that has transpired. It was a poor choice of words on her part. "Not that. _This."_ The word is less a word than a satisfied groan as Blake reaches down, gently pressing on Yang's hand to apply more pressure. Yang hadn't meant to tease but she knew what she was doing, reveling in such a feeling of oneness, of _such satisfaction._

"We wouldn't want that," Yang says directly into Blake's ear, low and dripping with seduction as she quickens the pace. She places light kisses along Blake's shoulder and it isn't long before soft moans escape from Blake as she grasps at the first parts of Yang she can to steady herself. Sensing the impending supernova, Yang splays her free hand across Blake's abdomen, pulling her partner fully against her for support.

It's radio static. The sound of her own labored breathing crackles in and out of Blake’s focus as the pressure mounts. Splotches of black pop in and out of her field of vision and she closes her eyes, allowing her head to fall back against Yang’s shoulder again. The rest of her body trembling, tensed and taught as a violin string that Yang was determined to make sing.

“Come for me.” Yang’s lips brushed lightly against Blake’s neck with every word and suddenly, the very air seemed to stand still. Everything condensed, forced down into one single moment and Blake fell over the edge. The first moan wrenched from the back of her throat like a needle dropped onto a record and suddenly everything was racing, spiraling out of control, coming completely undone. A full soundtrack of swearing and refrains of Yang’s name accompanying.

 

“ _Shit,_ ” Blake hisses, hips bucking sharply backward, now too sensitive, overstimulated, and Yang quickly stops. The silence perforated by their gasps for air as Blake attempts to recover.

“We should probably lie down,” Yang suggests and Blake chuckles.

“I'm not sure I remember how to move my legs.”

Yang shrugs. “You could just fall over. Your bed is right there.” Yang points to the bed that is, in fact, a mere foot away.

“Smart ass,” she replies and, grabbing Yang’s hands, pulls them both into bed.

“Better than a dumb ass,” Yang says and Blake throws her a dirty look. An easy smile plays across Yang’s face as Blake nuzzles under her chin, tracing light circles along Yang’s collar bones. “What’s on your mind kitten?” Yang asks, noticing the concerned look on Blake’s face.

“Is it like that with everyone?”

“Like what?”

“So...intense?” Blake remembers Ruby telling her how an experience with Yang usually got quite heated.

“No,” Yang answers quickly, almost too quickly. “Well, I can’t speak for everyone else I've ever been with, but it was very different for me with you than with anyone else.”

Yang can feel Blake smile as she grabs a handful of Yang’s shirt possessively. “Good. You have me now, you won't need anyone else.”

Yang wraps her arms around Blake as fatigue sets in. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a song. It's by Sleeping With Sirens. As always, you can find me rambling on tumblr. Just look for thechelsness. Got a request? Question? Just wanna say howdy? Don't be shy, I don't bite hard ;)


End file.
